


Dwelling Land and Sea

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breaking The Rules, F/M, Merman Percy, mermaid au, merman jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Percy is a merman that meets a land dwelling girl through his best friend, Jason





	Dwelling Land and Sea

Percy swam up toward the shining sun. He didn’t get to feel the sun on his skin too much with Atlantis being deep underwater. It was so hard to tell when the sun would be up when he swam to the surface. He broke the surface of the water, feeling the sun on his skin. The sky was clear today and bright blue.

“You should really just ask me more often when the sun’s up,” Jason said tauntingly, arms folded against his chest smugly.

Percy peeked at him with his own smirk. “Dude, you sound like you run a black market on sunlight.”

“Only for mermaids.” He has the nerve to wink at Percy. “There’s a tropical island a couple miles that way. You want to see humans?”

“Mermaid tourism. How have you not stood in front of the court for risking our secret existence?”

Jason laughed, lazily swimming around Percy. “They’d have to come up here to find out first. There’s this girl, I’ve been meeting about this time.”

Percy bumped his shoulder against Jason’s. “Dude, I can’t believe you. You’re gonna break Reyna’s heart.”

A small boat roared up, parking a little ways off. Percy could hear two girls laughing on the boat. Jason perked up, swimming toward the newly arrived boat. “That would be her.”

A braided brunette jumped into the water with a little squeal. She paddled in the water as a more reserved blonde girl stood on the edge with her arms around. Her friend laughed, lounging back in the water. “Come on Annabeth. It’s nice.”

“You just want me to meet your boyfriend,” She shot back, though she sat down on the floor of the boat.

Jason came up behind Piper and embraced her. Percy swam up behind him, eyeing the other girl. She looked down at him. He smiled and offered her his hand. “I’m Percy.”

She eyed it for a moment, before taking it. “Annabeth.”


End file.
